Sleep
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: ¿Quién dice que alguien tan tímido no puede armarse de valor? Es mi primer FlippyxFlaky. No Flames please. Clasificado T para estar seguros


_Hola, es mi primer fic FlippyxFlaky (más no el primer fic que publico en Fanfiction). Me gusta leerlos, pero nunca me había atrevido a hacer uno por mi cuenta XD pero Zero chan me dio la inspiración jo jo… o algo así. Usaré la versión humana… porque me gusta la idea, me parecen geniales._

_Como sea, Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, y a ser sincera, no sé de quién es XD_

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, tragó en seco y abrió la habitación como había hecho durante algún tiempo. Ahí estaba él, dormido, parecía tener una buena noche, estaba completamente tranquilo. Ella suspiró y abrazó contra su pecho con mucha fuerza el sobre que llevaba en sus manos, estaba decidida a dejarlo junto a él para que cuando despertara fuera lo primero que viera. Para bien o para mal, estaba dispuesta a decir lo que sentía, aunque fuera por medio de una carta.

Cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible, se hincó junto a la cama y sonrió tímidamente. Amaba ver a Flippy durmiendo, se veía tan tranquilo y tan vulnerable que parecía imposible que ese mismo chico fuera un asesino (o por lo menos cuando su segunda personalidad lo dominaba). Se recargó en la cama, esperaba que eso no lo molestara y dejó la carta justo al lado de su almohada. Suspiró nuevamente y se recostó sobre sus brazos para, según ella, descansar unos minutos antes de irse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Flippy's POV-

Amanece, siento los molestos rayos de sol en mi cara. Abro los ojos lentamente, pasé una buena noche, por lo menos hoy no me invadieron los recuerdos, podría decirse que descansé. Me doy la vuelta y me sorprendo: Flaky está junto a mí. Me pregunto qué hace aquí… veo que hay un sobre, tiene mi nombre en él, supongo que es para mí, lo abro rápidamente y reconozco esa letra… es de ella…

"_Flippy:_

_Bueno… quería decirte que… eres un gran amigo, pero he de confesarte que para mí tú significas más que eso, eres especial para mí…"_

Me sorprendo al ver esas líneas escritas, trago en seco y me doy cuenta de que mis manos comienzan a sudar un poco, llevo tanto tiempo pensando lo mismo, pero nunca pensé que ella fuera a sentirse de la misma manera; sin embargo veo que no es todo lo que dice la carta.

"…_muchos me han dicho que puedes ser peligroso para mí, incluso siendo mi amigo, por el problema que tienes… aunque para mí no es un problema, yo te quiero de verdad, no me importa que puedas resultar peligroso. Y no es que no tenga miedo, sí lo tengo, y mucho, pero mi amor por ti se sobrepone a todo lo que pudiera atemorizarme._

_Sé que puede sonar tonto, yo lo sé, pero quiero estar junto a ti. No soy la chica más fuerte ni la más valiente, pero aun así quisiera protegerte, no estoy segura de qué o cómo, pero es lo que siento._

_Disculpa que me haya metido en tu casa sin tu permiso, después del día que te cuidé cuando estabas enfermo olvidé regresarte tus llaves y… las he usado para verte de vez en cuando, sólo para asegurarme de que estás bien; aunque muchas veces pareciera que peleas con alguien mientras duermes._

_Y… ya no sé qué decir, escribir esto me costó mucho trabajo, pero me siento mejor ahora que sé que sabes cómo se siento. Yo te amo Flippy."_

Te miro fijamente, sigues dormida, mi corazón duele, yo también te amo, yo igual quisiera estar contigo, pero no quiero hacerte daño, no podría soportar que él te hiciera daño.

Sólo me queda una opción: huir. Y no porque no quiera estar contigo, sino para protegerte. Mi mejor manera de demostrar lo que siento por ti es estando lo más lejos que se pueda, para que no te lastime. Regresaré cuando logre controlar lo que me sucede, y aunque sé que tú seguirás con tu vida, yo sabré que hice lo mejor, porque estarás viva.

Me levanto de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, empaco rápidamente lo necesario, te recuesto en la cama y trato de no despertarte. Te ves tan hermosa que podría besarte en este momento. Tomo el sobre que me has dejado y escribo en él unas líneas, espero que entiendas, espero que no me odies… regresaré, lo prometo.

Te doy un beso en la frente, es lo que necesito para el viaje; abro la puerta y te veo, suspiro y me marcho.

-Fin del POV-

Flaky se despertó tranquilamente y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba; se estremeció con la idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido, y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, vio que Flippy no estaba y vio el sobre abierto, su corazón se detuvo, y tomó el sobre lentamente, había algo escrito en él.

"_Flaky:_

_Gracias por tu amistad y por expresarme tus sentimientos, pero yo solo te quiero como a una amiga. Disculpa que no te dijera que me iba, pero es lo mejor por el momento. Nos vemos después, te cuidas mucho. Regresaré pronto, lo prometo y por favor, no estés triste."_

Ella se quedó en silencio, arrugó el sobre y lo lanzó a un lado, sabía que eso podía suceder, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía bien; derramó unas lágrimas y salió de la casa, miró al cielo y emprendió el regreso a casa…

-Flaky's POV-

Y aunque esperaba ese resultado, no creí que fuera a dolerme tanto, suspiro y abro la puerta de la cerca, levanto la vista y me doy cuenta de que Flippy está sentado en el pórtico. Me sorprendo pero al mismo tiempo siento cómo mis mejillas se enrojecen y se calientan. Me acerco lentamente y él levanta la mirada, y para mi desgracia, tiene esa mirada, esos ojos dorados que dicen "¡ALEJATE AHORA!".

Hola muñequita, te estaba esperando—dice casi sarcásticamente y saca un gran cuchillo, sé que ha llegado mi fin

¿Flippy? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?—pregunto con miedo y él se acerca lentamente hacia a mí

Un pajarito me dijo que tú me has herido, y que tú eres la responsable de que tenga que marcharme—dice acercándose más y más

—Lo siento—dijo bajando la mirada, me quedo inmóvil esperando lo que vaya a pasar—pero tenía que decírtelo—quiero decirlo en voz alta, por lo menos sabré que mis últimas palabras no fueron "no me mates"—yo te amo—él se detiene en seco, levanto la vista y él me mira sorprendido—es cierto, no te estoy engañando; es lo que siento por ti—ahora yo avanzo hacia él—sé que es estúpido, peligroso e ilógico, pero yo te amo por lo que eres

—Aléjate—dice él secamente, puedo ver que su mirada ha cambiado—hazlo ahora que puedes, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda contenerlo, vete antes de que te haga daño

—¡NO!—digo sacando un valor que ni yo misma conocía y me abalanzo contra él colgándome de su cuello y mirándolo a los ojos—no te dejaré ir, no me alejaré de ti

—No quiero lastimarte…—dice él en susurro

—No lo harás, suelta ese cuchillo, yo sé que puedes hacerlo—digo en su oído, él se tensiona, no sé si eso es bueno o malo—vamos, tú puedes—acaricio su cabello, es tan suave… él deja caer el cuchillo, yo suspiro tranquilamente, siento sus manos rodeado mi cintura y me abraza, he esperado mucho para sentir un abrazo así

—No sé si esto pueda durar—dice seriamente, su voz se oye algo cortada, trato de verlo a los ojos, pero él rehúsa mirarme, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro

—No importa, este momento es perfecto—digo tranquilamente

—Yo te amo, a pesar de lo que escribí, a pesar que intenté dejarte, lo hice por tu bien—dice acariciando mi cabello—no quiero lastimarte, pero no puedo negar lo que siento…

—Entonces estemos juntos, sin importar que pase, ¿de acuerdo?—él me mira a los ojos y asiente.

Yo sonrío y lentamente se acerca a mí cerrando sus ojos, mi corazón se acelera tanto que siento que se saldrá de mi pecho hasta que hace contacto con mis labios, entonces mi corazón se detiene… el mundo entero se detiene, sólo estamos él y yo compartiendo este momento, tan dulce y tan amargo a la vez. La electricidad recorre mi cuerpo hasta que nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire. Yo lo abrazo fuertemente y de nuevo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro. No sé qué suceda después, no sé si muera mañana, pero sé que si eso sucediera, yo moriré feliz, estando a su lado…

_Ah, eso fue tan psicótico. Pero tenía ganas de escribirlo XD en fin, si estuvo malo, en su review dejen un tomatazo ligero ¿de acuerdo? Bien chicos, nos vemos después. Se cuidan mucho._

_Bye bye!_


End file.
